When Blood is not Enough
by Shiara-dono
Summary: By night, Kenshin is a vampire and Kaoru is a vampire hunter. By day, Kaoru is a dojo master and Kenshin is her student. Neither knows about the double life the other leads. What happens when they fall in love? KK Complete
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Rurouni Kenshin._

**When Blood is not Enough**

_By: Shiara-dono_

_Chapter 1_

They had met one night, swords clashing. He used a katana, its blade stained red from the blood of many victims. She used an iron-cored sword, shod in silver. Both wore disguises so the other wouldn't know what they looked like.

"Are you the one they call their leader?" She asked coldly.

"I am. You must be the talented vampire killer I've heard so much about."

She raised her sword, challenging his mocking tone. "Fight me. I want to see how strong you really are."

They fought many times since that first night, neither gaining any ground. She had gained respect for him despite the fact that they were enemies.

Now it was a year later. They were standing in the same place, swords drawn. "Why do you never kill me?" She asked, swinging her sword at him.

He blocked, then swung in return. His amber eyes creased in silent laughter. "You are a worthy adversary. I do not wish to stop our games so quickly."

She growled and lunged at him. He countered. It was always the same. They would fight until tired, then leave in opposite directions. They never tried to figure out who the other was. It would mean the death of them.

* * *

Kamiya Kaoru groaned, rising out of bed. She had fought harder last night than any of the other nights, and in return, so had he. "Curse him. I knew he was holding back." But if that was the case, then why hadn't he finished her off yet?

She sighed, did some stretching to loosen tired muscles, then got dressed. She walked into the kitchen to find a red-haired man cooking breakfast.

"Ohayou, Kenshin." She yawned. "What are you doing?"

He turned, smiling warmly at her. "Ohayou, Kaoru-dono-sensei. I am making you breakfast, that I am."

"Again? Kenshin, I told you you didn't have to do that."

"I know. But how else will I pay for my lessons?" His violet eyes turned mischievous. "Unless Kaoru-dono-sensei will agree to date me?"

Kaoru sighed. "Kenshin, we've been through this. No student-sensei relationships are allowed at this dojo."

"Hai, hai…" He replied dejectedly.

Kaoru smiled, getting bowls out for breakfast. It wasn't that she didn't like Kenshin, she did. A lot. But those were the rules set by her late father. She turned, watching Kenshin out of the corner of her eye. He was a mystery to her. He had saved her from some men that had attacked her and managed to disarm her. With his help, she had gotten back to the dojo, where he treated her injuries. Then he had asked for lessons, saying that since he didn't have much money, he would find other ways to pay her back.

Kenshin turned, seeing she was watching him. _She's so beautiful. Oh, I want her._ He slapped himself mentally. _No, it wouldn't work out. She is mortal, after all._ And yet, he kept trying. "You have a faraway look, that you do. Thinking about the past?"

Kaoru blushed at having been caught. "Iie, you, actually. I've been your sensei for a year, and yet, the only thing I know about you is that you're strong and a good cook. Most of my students would have told me their life's story by now."

Kenshin coughed. "Ano, I just don't think it's necessary for you to know more." He fingered the scar on his cheek nervously.

"But, I want to know more about you. Like, for instance, how you got that scar."

Kenshin took a deep breath, barely containing his fast surfacing anger. "That is not information I give out freely. Forgive me, Kaoru, but I do not think you could pay the price!" He stalked out of the kitchen.

Kaoru ate her breakfast in stunned silence. She'd never known him to get angry like that. She decided she'd let him cool off, then apologize. _But I don't even know what I'm apologizing for…_

Kenshin paced back and forth in the dojo, swinging his bokken with frustration. _Why did she have to ask? And just when things were going good, too._ He sighed, trying to calm the anger that was flooding him.

The other students began filing in, so he took his place on the dojo floor. Kaoru walked in after them, eyes flickering toward Kenshin. She put the students into pairs according to their skill level and told them what to work on. Kenshin went to a corner to practice on his own since he was too strong for the others.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru called, her voice startling him.

He turned. "Hai, Kaoru-dono-sensei?"

"Kenshin. Why don't you pair with me today?"

Kenshin grit his teeth. It made sense to pair with her, since her skill was closest in level to his, but he was still upset with her. Well, maybe this would help calm him down.

They took their places and bowed. Starting slowly, they each gave blows that the other could easily block. The pace picked up, their bokkens becoming blurs in their hands.

Several students stopped to watch the exchange, mouths hanging open in awe.

Kenshin was having fun, but he found something vaguely familiar about her style. _Hmm. She's good. I wonder what her blood would taste like._ He gasped, his concentration wavering. No. He would never take her blood. That was a problem he had made to himself, and he intended to keep it. Her earlier question surfaced in his mind, reawakening his anger. _Curse her, why did she ask?!_

His bokken was twisted from his hands, and he fell onto the ground, Kaoru's bokken at his throat. He gulped and looked up.

Kaoru addressed the whole class. "Anger is a crutch. When we are blinded by anger, it gives the opponent an opportunity to disarm us. If you are angry when fighting, you have little hope of winning. Remember that." She lowered her weapon as the class resumed training. "Are you okay?" Kaoru asked, giving Kenshin a hand up.

"The only injury is to my pride, I think." He grinned sheepishly at her.

Kaoru blushed looking at her feet. "A… ano, I wanted to apologize about earlier. I shouldn't have asked."

Kenshin shrugged. "You were curious. And my anger was a good lesson for the class, that it was." He bowed to her. "Thank you, Kaoru-dono-sensei. Class is almost over, so I will take my leave now."

She walked the streets again that night, killing the lesser vampires she met, looking for the one that she could never kill. She found him, a shadow leaning casually against a tree. He was waiting for her. Blood stained the ground in front of him.

"Fed already?" She asked coolly.

His voice held laughter. "You know I must in order to survive. Otherwise, we could be lovers." He tilted his head. "Unless you wish to become my vampress?"

She shuddered. "No thank you."

"Oh well. Thought I'd ask." He pulled out his sword and lunged. They did their sword dance. It was the same as always.

She decided to change it for once. Switching her sword to her other hand, she did a move he'd never seen. It caught him just barely off guard, enough for her sword to slash his forearm. She dropped her sword in horror, watching the blood fall to the ground. "I'm so sorry!" She cried, stepping forward.

His sword was at her throat. "Do not come near me!" He hissed. "And _never_ drop your weapon in front of an enemy!"

She closed her eyes, accepting her fate. She had lost. A sharp stinging on her collarbone made her wince and open her eyes. It wasn't a deep wound, but it hurt terribly.

"A warning." He called back from the shadows. "Do not be so careless next time."

She grit her teeth. He had let her go. Why?

_So, it's a little random, I know. Thought I'd try my hand at a vampire story, see how it pans out. This one looks to be about five or so chapters. Warning: next chapter has fluff, innuendo, and slight risqae material. Ja ne!_

**Glossary:**

_ohayou, ohayou gozaimasu: morning, good morning_

_-dono: 'miss.' Kenshin uses it. It's more formal than -san_

_sensei: a teacher, dojo instructor, etc_

_hai, aa: yes_

_iie: no_

_ano: um_

_bokken: wooden sword_


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning: This chapter contains fluff, innuendo, and some risqué material._

_I do not own Rurouni Kenshin._

**When Blood is not Enough**

_By: Shiara-dono_

_Chapter 2_

"Curse him!" Kaoru muttered, crawling out of bed. Her collarbone throbbed, reminding her of her shameful actions. She growled curses upon that vampire. _Why did I act the way I did? I'm a vampire killer, dammit! I had the perfect opportunity to kill him! So, why didn't I?!_ She sighed.

Kenshin hadn't shown up early, so Kaoru made herself breakfast. She grimaced. It never tasted as good when she made it. After a bit, she heard her name, signaling the arrival of her students. Quickly, she cleaned her dishes, then made her way into the dojo.

She paired off with Kenshin again, his warm smile making her heart beat erratically. She blushed, beginning the exercises.

About halfway through class, she saw Kenshin wince when she struck his arm. Worry immediately surfaced, and she lowered her bokken. "What's wrong, Kenshin?"

"Nothing, Kaoru-dono-sensei!" He mumbled hastily. "Just a small cut."

She glared at Kenshin stubbornly. "Kenshin. Let me see."

Kenshin looked up at her tone, startled. He saw worry, determination, and anger in her eyes. He sighed, pulling back the sleeve of his gi.

Kaoru gasped. The wound was long and ugly. It still bled sluggishly. "Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked away. "I… uh, got into a little fight last night, that I did."

"And you haven't treated it yet?" Kaoru shook her head. "Baka, that's the easiest way to get an infection!" She turned to her other students. "I will be back in a few minutes. Continue training in pairs until I get back."

"Going to kiss him and make it better, Busu?"

Kaoru smiled sweetly. "1000 swings before class ends. Yutaro will be your witness. Okay, Yahiko-chan?"

"Don't call me 'chan!'"

Kaoru grinned, pulling Kenshin along behind her. He blushed when they entered her room. "A… a… ano, Kaoru-dono…sensei. Should I be in here?"

Kaoru laughed. "All I'm going to do is clean and bandage that injury. Now. Where'd I put that first aid kit? Ah! Here it is. Sit." She commanded him. He did so and she sat next to him. She pushed the sleeve of his gi out of the way, only to have it fall back again. She growled, but it wouldn't stay up.

Kenshin chuckled. _She's cute when she's irritated._ He solved the problem by sliding halfway out of his gi.

It was Kaoru's turn to blush. _Maybe having him in my room isn't such a good idea. Oh well, too late now._ She began cleaning the wound, her eyes straying to his chest. He was rather well built, and Kaoru wondered briefly what it would be like to run her hands along his muscles. She flushed dark red, concentrating more fully on her task.

Kenshin was watching her the whole time. He saw her eyes roam over his body and the redness that flooded her cheeks. He smiled, guessing at what she was thinking. He wanted to feel her hands on his chest, slowly caressing, and…

"There. All done." Kaoru said, pulling him away from his reverie.

He lifted his arm, admiring how well she had doctored him. He looked at her, inches away, and decided giving into temptation for once wouldn't hurt. He grabbed her chin gently, leaned in, and gave her a short, sweet kiss. "Thank you, Kaoru." He replied, voice low. Then he got up, fixed his gi, and left the room.

Kaoru sat in shock for a few minutes, her hand on her lips, before sighing happily and going to finish her teaching.

That evening, Kaoru was sitting in her room reading when she heard a sound. She stiffened; there was someone in her home. She grabbed the bokken she always kept on hand and silently walked down the hall. The sounds were from the kitchen. She was about to launch an attack when the scent of food reached her. She muttered angrily to herself and entered the kitchen. "Kenshin, what are you doing here?"

He smiled at her. "I'm cooking Kaoru-dono's dinner, that I am." _Hmm, nice yukata she's wearing._

She blushed when she realized he had left off 'sensei' and set her bokken against the wall. "I can see that. Why?"

He shrugged, motioning her to sit. "I felt like it."

Kaoru sat and he sat with her. They ate in comfortable silence.

"How's your arm?"

Kenshin looked up with mild surprise. He'd forgotten all about his injury. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's good." She blushed. "Ano…"

Kenshin grinned. "Are you upset that I kissed you earlier?"

"Iie." _Quite the opposite._ "I'm just wondering, why?"

Kenshin's grin widened. "Haven't you figured it out yet, Kaoru?" He moved closer to her and her blush darkened.

Kaoru's thoughts were beginning to scatter. "I… iie…"

"Then I'll tell you." He leaned over to her, his breath raising the hair on her neck. "I love you."

Kaoru leaned back, startled. "You… you do?"

"Mm-hm." He paused. "Do you love me?"

_Do I? It's not allowed, but do I really love him? I…_ "H… hai. I do."

Kenshin smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

She pushed him back. "But the rule-!" She began.

He sighed. "Kaoru, I know you want to respect your late father's wishes. But isn't it about time you made your own decisions?" He didn't give her a chance to reply, but pressed his lips to hers.

_…well, I guess just this once will be okay._ Kaoru thought to herself, responding to him.

Kenshin's inward smile grew as Kaoru began to kiss him back. He knew it was wrong to get involved with a mortal, but chose to ignore that fact. After a few minutes, he broke their kiss and picked her up.

A little fear crept into Kaoru's voice. "Kenshin?"

"Just taking this to somewhere more comfortable." He replied, his voice husky.

_More comfortable? Wait, he doesn't think… he wouldn't…_ Kaoru blushed when she realized they were in her room. He knelt down on her futon. She opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by Kenshin's mouth. He began to kiss her again, cautiously at first, but caution quickly disappeared. He nibbled her lower lip and she gasped. He took the opportunity to flick his tongue into her mouth.

She responded slowly, as if unsure of herself. But she grew bolder, and they were soon locked in an intense, passionate kiss.

Kaoru was panting when Kenshin began to trail kisses down her neck. She cried out in sudden pain, looking at him with accusing eyes. "What did you just do?!"

"A lover's bite, Kaoru, nothing more." Kenshin put his hand to her neck, then held his fingers up in front of her. "See? No blood." He grinned shamelessly. "Don't tell me you thought I was a vampire." _Because if you did, that would not be a good thing. Most people aren't supposed to know we exist._ When Kaoru glared at him, he laughed. "_Do _you think vampires exist?"

_Oh, they exist alright. And I exist to destroy them. But telling you that would probably make you think I'm delusional._ "With all the killings we've had lately? And not just normal ones. The weird murders, like the people found with holes in their necks and lacking blood, or the people that seem to completely disappear. I don't know what to think."

_Sounds like we need to be more careful. People are getting to curious. I don't know what I'll do if they ask me to silence her._ "Well, if vampires are real, I'll protect you from them."

"Oh, how gentlemanly of you." She replied sarcastically.

Kenshin laughed again. "Now then, before your imagination runs away with you, shall we continue?" He laid her down gently on the futon, kissing her neck again. He nuzzled the spot he had bit her, using every bit of willpower he possessed not to sink his fangs in and drink her blood. Slowly, he opened the top of her yukata, sliding it under her. He paused, looking at the bandage that spread across her collarbone. "Kaoru?"

_Damn. Forgot about that._ "Oh, I… I… I cut myself."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Weird place to get cut."

"I…" Kaoru sighed. "Alright, if you must know I got attacked. I was an idiot and let my guard down." _Although I still don't know why he didn't kill me._

Kenshin's eyes held genuine worry. "Kaoru, you should be more careful! It's rather reckless to fight a real sword with a wooden one."

Kaoru flushed. "I have a real sword. My grandfather gave it to me, but I prefer my bokken."

"A real sword, hm? That just doesn't seem like you." He began to pull off the bandage.

"What are you doing?!"

"Shh…" He soothed. "I'm just looking to see how badly you're hurt." He was glad to see the cut was shallow, but the length bothered him. _Definitely a sword wound. Almost looks like the strike I gave to the vampire killer last night. …no. I'm imagining things._ He dipped his head and lightly ran his tongue over the wound. Kaoru shuddered. Encouraged, he pressed a little deeper. To his surprise, the cut split open and began to bleed. He didn't think he'd pressed that hard.

Kaoru growled in pain. "Thanks." She said, dripping sarcasm. "Now it hurts again."

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Kaoru sighed and moved to push him off, but he pushed her back down, pressing his mouth against where the blood welled. _What the-? Is he __drinking__ my blood??_ _No, no, he's just cleaning it. But still… kinda creepy._ She was slightly shocked to find that in a few minutes, there was no longer any pain from the wound.

Kenshin was in ecstasy. Kaoru's blood tasted like nothing he'd ever had before. He forgave himself for tasting it, since letting it dry on her skin would have done no good. "Better?" He asked, looking up at her, not realizing his normally violet eyes were ringed with amber.

Kaoru nodded. "Kenshin? Your eyes…"

"Oh, are they changing color? They've always been like that. They change when I'm angry and when…" He leaned closer, "… I'm enjoying myself."

_Is that normal?_ Kenshin's tone caused a shiver to run down her spine.

Kenshin grinned. "You know, Kaoru, I do believe I'm turning you on."

She snorted. "In your dreams."

"Oh, really?" He pulled her obi loose and slid her yukata the rest of the way open. He watched in fascination as a blush crept down her entire body. "You're beautiful."

Kaoru's blush darkened. "Himura Kenshin, I think you're toying with me."

"How so?"

"I am lying on my futon currently without a yukata, and you are fully clothed!"

"Aa. I see what you mean." In one fluid motion, he stood and stripped himself of gi and hakama.

Realization suddenly hit Kaoru like a ton of bricks. They were alone in her room, both naked. She stammered to say something.

Kenshin watched the play of emotions on her face and how she struggled to speak. He couldn't resist teasing her a little more. "So. A virgin, I take it?"

It was the wrong thing to say. Or the right, depending on how one looked at it. Kaoru rose to her feet, eyes flashing angrily. She poked Kenshin in the chest, slowly backing him into the wall. "Now you listen to me. I may be a virgin, but I will not tolerate your mockery any longer. I get mocked enough by the people I fight. I don't need it from you, too!"

Kenshin hung his head in shame. "Sorry, Kaoru." He pulled her close, kissing her until her felt her anger melt away. Then he guided her back to the futon to finish what he'd started.

_Yay, another chapter done! This one took me a while to write, mainly because I kept checking to make sure no one was reading it over my shoulder. Next chapter: Kenshin finds out who Kaoru is. I'll get it posted soon. Ja ne! _

**Glossary: **

_-dono: 'miss.' Kenshin uses it. It's more formal than -san_

_sensei: a teacher, dojo instructor, etc_

_gi: a type of Japanese shirt that allows easy movement_

_hakama: same as above, only they're pants_

_baka: idiot_

_busu: Yahiko's name for Kaoru. It means '__ugly'_

_-chan: term used on the end of younger boys names. It essentially means 'little'_

_ano: um_

_bokken: wooden sword_

_yukata: summer kimono or nightwear_

_iie: no_

_hai, aa: yes_

_futon: Japanese bed. It's more or less padding on the ground_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Rurouni Kenshin._

**When Blood is not Enough**

_By: Shiara-dono_

_Chapter 3_

Kenshin collapsed against Kaoru, breathing heavily. After he got his breathing under control, he looked at the woman he loved. He could tell she was tired, but she was fighting to stay awake. He smiled. "Sleep, koishii."

She blushed at the endearment, smiled softly at him, and closed her eyes.

Kenshin waited for her breathing to take on the rhythm for sleep before he stood and got dressed. "Sorry, koishii." He muttered quietly. "Because of who I am, I don't think we can be together after this." _I shouldn't have been with you tonight, but…_ He turned to leave, but paused as something glittered from the corner of her room. He walked over to it. It was a sheathed sword. The sheath shone brightly, like it was made of some precious material. Glancing over at Kaoru, he drew the sword.

He gasped, dropping it immediately. The sword was made of silver. He could only think of one other time he'd seen a sword like that. It was too much to be coincidence. He looked over at Kaoru again as she lay sleeping on the futon, unaware of the turmoil he was feeling. _Iie. It can't be!!_

--

She rushed over to where they fought every night. She had questions for him, and she would get the answers, no matter what it took.

"You're late." His voice sounded bitter tonight.

"Things happen." She faced him. "Why didn't you finish me off last night? You had the perfect opportunity."

"I told you the night previous that I didn't want our game to end yet." He paused, his voice turning mocking. "And you? Why haven't you killed me?"

She bit her lip rather than answer.

He smirked. "Ah. Could it be that you're secretly in love with me?"

She growled in reply. "Impossible. You're a vampire."

"So?"

"What about you?" She challenged, avoiding his question. "Do you have someone _you_ love?"

He sighed. "I do. Not a vampress, though. I was going to leave her life, even though she would hate me for it. I thought she was too pure for me, but things have changed." His voice turned flat and bitter again. "I know who you are, vampire killer."

She paled, taking a step back. "You… you do?!" _That's not good! How'd he find out?!_

"Mm-hm. It all makes sense now that I think about it. I can't believe I was so blind! All those times I was in your house, and that stupid sword was always, _always_ there! Why didn't I see it before tonight?!"

A shiver ran down her back. _His voice. I recognize it. It sounds like… iie… IIE!_ "To… tonight?" She repeated, mouth dry. "You were in my house? I… I don't understand. Who are you?" _Please, don't let it be true…_

"Haven't you figured it out yet, Kaoru?" He replied mockingly.

Kaoru's eyes widened. The words were an echo of what was said earlier, only now they were bitter. But still, it was the same voice. "Iie. Iie! It can't be-"

"I see your heart still wants to deny it." _How can we, when it's right here in front of us?_ "Very well." He removed the disguise he wore.

Cold amber eyes filled with hurt watched her reaction. She'd recognize his fire red hair and that scar anywhere.

Kaoru shook her head, still wanting to deny it. One hand flew to her mouth as all the suspicions, all the ill-connected pieces suddenly began to make sense. She met his eyes, shook her head again in disbelief, and bolted.

Kenshin let her run. He'd find her again, anyway.

Kaoru ran on, tears coursing down her face. As a kendo instructor, her father had given her the rule never to have a relationship with a student. She'd ignored it. As a vampire killer, she'd been given two rules: never let them learn your identity, and never _ever_ fall in love with one. She'd broken both. _But why did it have to be Kenshin? I didn't see it! Why?!_

She made it home and collapsed on her futon, crying hard. Her heart felt like it was shredding. Only a few hours ago they'd been on this futon, and now…

The next day, Kenshin was not in class. She didn't really think he would be, but still, it hurt. She went through the motions of teaching dully, not even reacting when Yahiko called her 'busu.' With a sigh, she dismissed class early. Her heart just wasn't in it. She spent the rest of the day pacing her dojo, trying to figure out what should happen next.

Night fell, and Kaoru ran to the place they had always fought. She searched for his, calling him name for what must have been hours, but he never showed. _It makes sense, I guess. Why would he hang around now that he knows who I am? _Slowly, she walked back to the dojo, her heart very heavy. She fell facefirst onto her futon and closed her eyes.

The door closing behind her informed her she was not alone. She rolled off her futon, crouching into a fighting stance.

"You didn't take your sword with you. What would you have done if a vampire had attacked you?"

Kaoru straightened, seeing who it was. "Ken-"

"Pick up your sword, Kaoru." He cut her off, drawing his own. _Now. Before I lose my resolve._

Kaoru's eyes clouded over. "Iie."

"Pick it up! We finish this now!"

She took a step toward him, pausing when he slashed at her. "And what happened to not wanting to end our games?" She asked, voice calm, masking her emotions. "What happened to the love you spoke of? Do you really even love me?"

"Of course I do!" He replied angrily, eyes flashing. "You think I _want_ to kill you?! What I want-!" He growled. "Things have changed. I'm the leader of the vampires. You're a vampire killer. _This is the only path for us!!"_

"Even with all my training, I never would have made you for a vampire." _My voice. Why is it so calm?_

Kenshin grinned bitterly. "Poor Kaoru didn't do her homework. Older, stronger vampires can pass as humans. In fact, the only difference between me and a human is my strength and the fact that I drink blood."

"You never tried to kill me. Why?"

"I don't know!" He slashed the air angrily. "But you see, now I'm obligated to! Pick up your sword!"

Kaoru tilted her head at the word. "Obligated?" She murmured, taking a step closer. "Kenshin…"

_Iie, not that! _"Don't call me by my name!" He hissed, swinging his sword again. _If you do, I… I'll break._ The tip of his sword caught Kaoru, and a thin line of red appeared along her chest, making a parallel to her other cut. Shock and horror passed through Kenshin's eyes. _Dammit! There's no way! I __can't__ kill her!_

Kaoru winced. _I'll need to remember to clean that. But this comes first. He can't kill me; he realizes that. And I… iie. Even though he's a vampire, I still love him. I can't kill him either. But I do need to disarm his before he does something he'll regret._ She took another small step and gently grabbed the edge of his sword, wincing again as it cut her fingers. She gave a sharp pull, and it clattered out of Kenshin's trembling hand. "Kenshin." She repeated, softer this time.

Kenshin watched her take another small step, his face devoid of emotion. Inside, he was yelling. _Damn! I let her get too close! At least she doesn't have a weapon… iie, she is a weapon, baka! …I don't want to kill her!_ He flinched as Kaoru's uninjured hand touched his cheek.

He may have been keeping his face blank, but Kaoru saw the emotion that flickered through his eyes at her touch. She smiled gently at him before leaning in and pressing her lips to his.

_EH??_ Kenshin froze. He tried to back away, but Kaoru wouldn't let him. This time, she was the demanding one, wanting more from him. He sighed and gave it to her. _I'll figure this out later. When I'm calmer._ When he began to kiss down her neck again, Kaoru moved slightly, so that his mouth brushed where he had bit her the night before. He recoiled in shock. "I… iie, Kaoru, iie."

"Shut up, Kenshin. I know you haven't fed in two days."

"But… but… iie, I refuse. I told myself I would never-"

Kaoru didn't let him finish. She ran her bloody fingers across his lips.

Every coherent thought left Kenshin. His eyes dilated and the careful control he had built up shattered. He grabbed Kaoru roughly, pulling her to him and plunging his fangs deeply into her neck. Blood sprayed into his mouth and he drank greedily. He heard Kaoru whimper, but the only thing that mattered to him was the blood in his mouth, so he ignored her.

It hurt. That was Kaoru's thought. But it was also strangely satisfying to her. She'd always known that she wasn't strong enough, that the vampire leader would eventually kill her. Knowing that it was Kenshin, the man she loved, giving her life to prolong his seemed like a fair trade-off. She sighed; she was so sleepy. "Thank you, anata…" She murmured, giving in to the welcoming darkness.

Kenshin finally managed to get control of himself again. He felt Kaoru's heart slow and pulled back hastily, staring at her in horror. She was unconscious. Blood still flowed from her neck and he took the time to stop it. "Kaoru? Kaoru!" He shook her a little, eyes wide. "Damn you, Kaoru, answer me! Why the hell did you make me do that? _Kaoru?!"_

It seemed like eons to Kenshin before he heard the most welcoming sound.

Kaoru coughed weakly, coming to. _I'm… still alive?_ She felt something wet touch her face and opened her eyes. "Ken… shin? You're crying?"

"Oh, Kaoru." _Thank kami!_ He hugged her. "I thought I'd killed you! Why, why did you-"

Kaoru smiled at him. "You needed blood, after all. And I was here."

"Baka." He sighed heavily. "I had promised myself I would never take your blood."

"Technically, you didn't. I forced you to." She winced. _Now I have several injuries to take care of. Great._ "Stop beating yourself up over it. I'm still alive."

"Luckily." _Only because I realized what I was doing. If I hadn't…_

Kaoru growled. "If it bothers you that much, learn to control the amount of blood you take!" She reached up to kiss him.

He chuckled. "Demanding little thing, aren't you? We are on opposing sides of an everlasting war, you know."

"So? Are you going to let that decide what you want?"

Kenshin thought about it. "Not anymore. I choose my own path." His eyes were glowing as he leaned down to return her kiss.

--

They kept up appearances, for fun and in case anyone was watching. He continued to come to her dojo, still calling her Kaoru-dono-sensei. Only their heated looks gave them away. At night, she would fight other vampires, then meet him at 'their spot' for a battle. After a sword dance and a battle of words, they would go off in opposite directions, then return to the dojo to teach one another about love.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It appears Battousai has fallen for a mortal. Sources also say she is an accomplished vampire killer."

The head of the vampire council sighed. _You'd think he would know better._ "Very well. You have authority to kill him for his crime. You are dismissed."

The vampire grinned, normally gold eyes flashing blue in anticipation. He vanished from sight.

"Are you sure that was wise, sir? That one is a loose cannon."

"Perhaps. But Mibu's Wolf is the only one strong enough to take on Battousai. And live to talk about it."

_Yatta! Chapter three's done! I'm sorry about not updating sooner; I don't have a computer over the weekends. Only two more chapters left. Thank you again to everyone who's read this story so far. Ja ne!_

**Glossary: **

_koishii: Beloved. An endearment used by a man to his girlfriend, lover, wife_

_iie: no_

_futon: Japanese bed. It's more or less padding on the ground_

_busu: Yahiko's name for Kaoru. It means '__ugly'_

_baka: idiot_

_anata: Beloved. An endearment used by a woman to her boyfriend, lover, husband_

_kami: god_

_-dono: 'miss.' Kenshin uses it. It's more formal than -san_

_sensei: a teacher, dojo instructor, etc_

_Battousai: what Kenshin was called during the revolution, so named because of his Battou jutsu_

_Mibu's Wolf: The nickname of the Shinsengumi. In this story, it is only Saito's nickname_


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Rurouni Kenshin._

**When Blood is not Enough**

_By: Shiara-dono_

_Chapter 4_

It was three weeks after Kaoru found out Kenshin's true identity. He was at their spot, waiting for her to show up. He looked up, watching as the sky darkened. Unnatural clouds covered the moon. He narrowed his eyes. _So. They've sent someone already, have they? I'll have to get Kaoru home quickly._

"Kenshin?"

He looked at Kaoru, startled.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes held worry.

"Of course. Shall we begin?" He lunged at her and she easily countered.

_What's going on?_ She wondered. _His slashes have no bite. What has him so distracted?_ After only a few minutes, she lowered her sword. "What's wrong, Kenshin? You're distracted, worried about something."

He sighed, lowering his own weapon, and smiled at her. "Don't worry, koishii, I'm fine. Just feeling a little under the weather." _Literally._ "Why don't you head home now? I'll be there in a few minutes."

"O… kay." She looked at him a long moment before leaving, trying to shake the feeling of doubt. Something wasn't right, but Kenshin didn't seem like he wanted to tell her. She sighed and began walking toward the dojo.

Kenshin waited until she was out of hearing range. "Truth is, I'll never return to her home, will I, Saito?"

A man appeared a foot behind Kenshin. "You knew I was there? Hmm. It was thoughtful of you to make her leave, Battousai."

Kenshin turned to face him, amber eyes narrowed, sword raised. "This fight is between you and me and does not involve anyone else! So, I suppose the vampire council authorized my death?"

Saito drew his sword. "They did. And I will be the one to kill you."

"Forgive me if I don't just lay down and die!" Kenshin replied sarcastically. "You won't beat me without a fight."

"It wouldn't be fun otherwise."

--

A chill wind blew by, causing Kaoru to shiver. She stopped, almost home, looking back the way she had come. It was very faint, but on the wind, she thought she heard the sound of swords clashing. _Is Kenshin in a fight?_ She ran back to where she had left him.

Kaoru stopped suddenly. She gasped, gaining the attention of both men. Kenshin _was_ in a fight. He was bleeding from a number of wounds and his hair was flowing freely down his back. Kaoru didn't want to admit it, but comparing the number of wounds plus the fact that he was breathing hard, she could tell Kenshin was losing.

"Hmph. It seems your woman has retuned, Battousai."

"Ba… ttousai?"

"It's my vampire name. Go on home, koishii."

Saito snorted. "_Koishii?!_ You're not really serious?"

Kenshin glared at him, slashing with his sword. "Kaoru. Leave."

"Iie. I'm staying. You might need me."

"A strong will and determination. Well Battousai, you certainly know how to pick them. Perhaps after I kill you, I'll have some fun with her."

Kenshin snarled and lunged. Saito grinned, brining his sword up to meet Kenshin's.

Kaoru held her breath as she watched. This battle was far more intense than any battle she'd ever had with Kenshin. She'd known he was holding back, but he was far stronger than she'd imagined. _That means he could have killed me easily. …baka._ And he was still a baka. He'd obviously forgotten her lesson about fighting with anger. And he was tiring.

If she could see it, so could Saito. He grinned, using Kenshin's anger to his advantage. He lunged, feinting with his sword, and kicked Kenshin, startling him into dropping his sword. He raised his own sword, ready to finish Kenshin off. "Die, Battousai!"

"Iie!!" Kaoru screamed, drawing her own sword and running forward. She slid, catching Saito's sword on the hilt of hers.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin gasped.

She glared daggers at Saito. "I'll fight you, you miserable half-rate vampire!" She challenged coldly.

Saito smirked. "Half-rate, am I? Woman, I am on the same level as Battousai. Now step aside. I'm not done with this fight. Just wait patiently over there. I'll kill you after I finish off your lover." He disappeared from Kaoru's view, lunging again at Kenshin.

Kenshin grabbed his sword and got it up just in time. He was breathing raggedly now, and there was blood running into his eyes from a head wound. He knew he couldn't last much longer. He saw Saito crouch into his trademark stance, ready to use his gatotsu. _Oh well. At least it will be quick. Wish I'd been able to spend more time with Kaoru._ He closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

The sword never touched him. His eyes flew open at the sound of a pained gasp. Kaoru was in front of him, her sword having cleaved Saito in two. Saito's sword was through her chest.

"Damn woman was good, after all. She's killed me." Saito smirked, disappearing into dust.

Kenshin caught Kaoru as she fell. Her eyes were closed and she was… smiling? "Kaoru, why? I was ready to accept my fate!"

"Well." She coughed, blood dribbling out of her mouth. "I wasn't." Her heart fluttered dangerously.

"Iie, this can't happen! I… I'll turn you into a vampress!"

She smiled weakly. "You know I won't let you do that. Kenshin, don't be sad. I'm happy. Just… take care of the dojo, will you?"

"But-"

She opened tear-filled eyes. "Kiss me? Please?"

He shakily complied, his tears dropping to mix with hers on her face. When he pulled back, she was still. "Kaoru? Kaoru?! Iie, iie, onegai, iie… KAORU!!"

--

He stumbled into the local clinic not too long later, startling the occupants into wakefulness. The female doctor raised a hand to her mouth. "Oh kami! Kaoru?!"

Kenshin spoke, his voice hollow. "Just give her a proper burial, please. She deserves it, for saving my life." He gently laid her down, then walked out.

"Wait! You're hurt too!" Megumi sighed, turning to Kaoru. She gently touched her wrist, pulling back in surprise. "She's not dead." She whispered, awed. "She's not dead yet. Dr. Gensai, hurry! We might still be able to save her!"

--

"Kaoru's ill." He told the class dully. "I've been given permission to teach for a couple days while she recovers."

Yahiko watched Kenshin, eyes narrowed. Kenshin was too depressed for Kaoru to just be ill. What was really going on?

He approached Kenshin after class. "What's really wrong, Kenshin?"

Kenshin laughed bitterly. "I can't hide it, I guess. The truth, Yahiko, is that Kaoru…" His voice cracked. "… Kaoru's never coming back. She… died… saving my life. I'm only keeping the dojo open long enough for me to clean it."

Yahiko shook his head in disbelief. _Kaoru… dead?!_ He fled the room.

--

Kaoru groaned. "I hurt too much… to be dead."

"You're lucky, Tanuki." A voice commented dryly. "Another inch or two to the left and that sword would have pierced your heart. _Then_ you'd be dead."

"Me… gu… mi… san?" Kaoru slowly opened her eyes to discover it was morning. "I'm in… the clinic?"

Megumi brought her some water. "Sip only. Your body can't handle more." She sat next to Kaoru as Kaoru carefully sat up. "It's about time you came too. You've been asleep for three days."

The cup slipped from her hands to clatter on the floor. "Three?!" Kaoru screeched.

"Well, you did almost die." Megumi paused. "And you're _very_ lucky that your baby didn't."

Kaoru's mouth dropped. "B… b… baby? I'm…… pregnant?!"

Megumi nodded. "Normally we wouldn't know this early. We only found out by accident."

"Does… does Kenshin know?"

"Kenshin? Oh, you mean that handsome red-haired swordsman that brought you here? No, he doesn't know." She paused again. "Yahiko stopped by to see you. It seems Kenshin's getting ready to leave."

"Wh… what??"

Megumi smiled sadly at her. "He's hurting, Tanuki. He hasn't visited, so he-"

Kaoru spoke with horror. "He thinks I'm dead." She got wobbly to her feet.

"What are you doing?!" Megumi snapped.

"Kenshin's blaming himself for my death, and I'm not even dead! I bet he hasn't even eaten. Baka vampire."

"Baka what?"

"Never mind. Thank you, Megumi-san, for taking care of me. I must leave now if I am to stop him."

"At least take this." She held out a bokken. "You left it here once, and I forgot to give it back to you. It can serve as a crutch, until you get strength back in your legs."

_Only one chapter left until the end. Thank you all who have read this story. Ja ne!_

**Glossary: **

_koishii: Beloved. An endearment used by a man to his girlfriend, lover, wife_

_Battousai: what Kenshin was called during the revolution, so named because of his Battou jutsu_

_iie: no_

_baka: idiot_

_gatotsu: Saito's attack using his sword. It's a left-handed thrust, more or less_

_onegai: please_

_kami: god_

_tanuki: what Megumi calls Kaoru. It means 'raccoon'_

_-san: Mr., Mrs., Ms. It's the polite way to address someone_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Rurouni Kenshin._

**When Blood is not Enough**

_By: Shiara-dono_

_Chapter 5_

Kaoru reached the dojo just as class was ending. She halted outside the door, bending over to try and catch her breath. Kenshin's voice, full of sorrow, floated through the door.

"As of today, I'm closing the dojo."

"What? Why?!" A student asked angrily. It sounded like Yutaro.

"There is no point in leaving it open when there is no instructor. I am leaving and Kaoru…" His voice cracked. "The truth is Kaoru died saving my life, that she did. She… she won't be coming back."

"There was a collective gasp of shock.

"But Kenshin-" Yahiko began.

Kaoru chuckled humorlessly, stepping through the door, still leaning heavily on the bokken. "Ordinarily, I would agree with you. However, I'm in way to much pain to be dead."

"See? Kaoru is alive." Yahiko finished. "Took you long enough to get here, Busu." He muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, Yahiko."

Kenshin hardly dared to look up, afraid his mind was toying with him. Kaoru was walking slowly toward him, fighting to keep the pain out of her expression. "But… Saito's sword! It pierced your heart!"

"It missed. Barely." She gave him a mocking look as she stopped just in front of him. "Do you want me to be dead? Because I can fix it so I am."

"Iie!!" He cried, pulling her into a tight embrace.

She squeaked. "Ano, Kenshin? That hurts."

"Oh! Sorry!" He loosened his grip, looking her over. Then he laughed with relief and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

"It's about time you two got together." Yahiko commented sarcastically, reminding them of where they were.

"What?" They asked in unison, blushing.

"Come on. The looks, the drooling, the blushing. It was making me sick."

"Yahiko, when I get my strength back, you'll be finding out how fast you can run. In the meantime, class is dismissed for one week."

--

Kaoru leaned against the wall of her room, grateful for the rest. Kenshin was happily pulling out a futon for her. He had cleaned the entire dojo in three days, packing most of it in the storeroom.

"You haven't eaten, have you?" She asked him.

"What?" He turned, violet eyes wide with innocence.

"Don't play innocent. You. Blood. You haven't eaten."

"Ano, I sort of… forgot."

"Thought so. Go eat. Not from me, though. I don't have enough blood at the moment to give you. Someone else. Several someones, so that no one dies."

"I will."

"Kenshin-"

He cut her off. "I promise, Kaoru. I will go in a few minutes. I just… I'm so glad you're alive!" He came over and gently hugged her.

She returned the embrace, grinning. "Kenshin? There is one more thing I need to tell you." She whispered in his ear.

Shock numbed him. "Pr… pregnant?! Oro…" He fainted.

She giggled, gingerly bending down to ruffle his hair. _Oro, huh? What a cute word._

--

Four months passed. Kaoru was fully recovered and showing signs of her pregnancy. She and Kenshin were just leaving the clinic.

"Now, I expect you back here in a few weeks for a check-up, Tanuki. Ken-san, make sure she comes."

"Hai, Megumi-dono. Thank you."

Megumi just smiled at the two and walked back inside.

Kaoru turned to Kenshin. "What's the matter? You have a weird look on your face."

Kenshin grimaced. "That's the only time I will drink Megumi-dono's blood. It tastes vile!"

Kaoru giggled. "Would you like something better to wash away the taste?"

"Yes." He replied, pushing her gently against the clinic wall. He nudged aside the collar of her kimono and slowly sank his fangs into her neck.

She winced. "I'm glad you finally learned how to control the amount of blood you take, but it still really hurts."

"Sorry." He mumbled around a mouthful of blood.

"Stop right there, you filthy vampire! Drinking the blood of a mortal in front of me, and in broad daylight, too! Disgusting."

Kenshin growled, eyes flashing amber in irritation. Both turned to see who had interrupted them.

It was a man, approximately the same age as Kaoru. He stood there, eyes narrowed and fists clenched.

"Hai? What do you want?" Kenshin asked coldly, causing the man to gulp and take a step back.

Kaoru giggled again. Kenshin did look a sight. Amber eyes gleaming, blood making trails down his chin. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Who are you?" She asked the young man.

"I am Sagara Sanosuke, vampire killer." He said proudly.

"Sanosuke-san, my husband is normally a nice person. But you have interrupted us."

"I… forgive me, …_husband??"_

Kaoru nodded.

"But… but he's a-"

Kaoru cut him off. Now _she_ was feeling irritated. "I know who he is and I know what he is. I don't think you do. He is Himura Kenshin, once known as Battousai among vampires. And I am his wife, Kamiya… well, Himura now, Kaoru. I believe you'll have heard of me."

Sanosuke paled. "Battousai? Kaoru? _The_ Kamiya Kaoru?!"

Kenshin watched, amused.

"So you see, Sanosuke-san, I can handle him." She paused, an evil light in her eyes. "However, there is a lady doctor in this clinic that might accept your protection."

Sanosuke recovered quickly. "Lady doctor, you say? Hmm… so, this is where you ended up, Kitsune." He strolled inside.

Kaoru laughed, tears in her eyes.

"Perhaps we should accept his help."

Kaoru turned to Kenshin. "Why?"

"Well, I heard from a friend that the vampire council revoked the killing decree on me. Seems they're tired of me killing the challengers. So, they've banished me from the council and from the place we vampires call home. Which is fine with me, because I have no intention of going back there. Still, there will be those who wish to add my name to their belts."

"Let them come." Kaoru growled. "I will deal with them, and you can handle the cleanup."

Kenshin laughed, eyes twinkling as they slowly faded back to violet. "Setting him up with Megumi-dono? That was brilliant."

Kaoru opened her mouth to reply when something shattered inside the clinic. Megumi's voice rang out. "You miserable, baka, tori-atama!! Hentai!"

Kenshin winced. "I pity the vampire who tries to bite her while she's conscious."

Kaoru grinned. "Something tells me those two know each other." She placed her hand in Kenshin's, and they started walking.

"_The_ Kamiya Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru blushed. "I heard it from a reliable source that I'm something of a legend for the number of vampires I've killed." She paused, looking down. "I'm sorry to be killing your people, possibly friends."

Kenshin shrugged. "It's what you do. I don't let it bother me. But you will give up vampire killing soon, won't you?" He asked quietly. "You are pregnant, you know."

"And that's supposed to stop me? Oh, that reminds me. I was curious about something. Did you know when you slept with me that you could get me pregnant?"

Kenshin shook his head. "After you told me you were, I did some research. Turns out a vampire choosing a human as his wife is very rare. The chances of a child being born to the couple is even more rare, but it has happened a couple of times."

Kaoru thought about this. Then she whirled on him. "If I ever catch you taking blood from our children, I'll slay you myself!" She threatened.

He swallowed a laugh. "Iie, Kaoru-koishii, I'd be outnumbered. Our children will hunt vampires too."

"That sounds weird, coming from a vampire."

He shrugged. "Of course, we'll have to tell them what I am, so they don't kill me by accident."

A mischievous light appeared in Kaoru's eyes. "Oh, I don't know. It'd be interesting to watch."

"Oro?!"

She laughed. "Kidding, anata. 'Oro' is a cute word. Where'd it come from?"

"Ano… I made it up?"

"Well, keep it. It's cute."

He paused in their walking, turning to her. "Thank you, koishii. For everything you've done."

"Iie, anata. Thank you."

Kenshin smiled warmly at Kaoru, pulling her close for a kiss.

_-Owari-_

_Yatta! Finally done! Thank you all for reading this story. It means a lot to me. Til next time, ja ne! _

**Glossary:**

_busu: Yahiko's name for Kaoru. It means '__ugly'_

_iie: no_

_ano: um_

_futon: Japanese bed. It's more or less padding on the ground_

_oro: Kenshin's made up word. It means 'what,' 'huh,' etc_

_tanuki: What Megumi calls Kaoru. It means 'raccoon' or 'raccoon-girl'_

_Ken-san: What Megumi calls Kenshin. It means 'Sir Ken'_

_-dono: 'miss.' Kenshin uses it. It's more formal than -san_

_kimono: what most Japanese women wore. It's usually made of fine silk, with long flowing sleeves_

_hai, aa: yes_

_Battousai: what Kenshin was called during the revolution, so named because of his Battou jutsu_

_kitsune: What Megumi is known as. It means 'fox' or fox-spirit'_

_baka: idiot_

_tori-atama: What Sanosuke is called because of his hair. It means 'rooster-head'_

_hentai: pervert_

_koishii: Beloved. An endearment used by a man to his girlfriend, lover, wife_

_anata: Beloved. An endearment used by a woman to her boyfriend, lover, husband_


End file.
